It's All About Boys
It's All About Boys is an HTFF TV episode where Lovely and Pride suffer from the same problem. Episode Roles Starring * Lovely * Pride Featuring * Disco Bear * Tango * Parri * Double A * Blamy * Buckley * Sniffles Appearances * Lustly Plot The episode begins with Pride resting on the beach, when a shadow suddenly blocks the sun. Pride loosk to see whats causing it finds it to be Disco' Bear's afro. Pride tells Disco Bear to move, but refuses and instead starts to flirt with her. She groans and moves to a different spot, but finds the sun blocked again, this time by Buckley's antlers. Buckley begins to flirt with Pride, but Disco Bear walks up and the two begin arguing over her, allowing her flee. Lovely is then seen at the dance club, happily talking with Tango. However both Parri and Double A appear and begin flirting with her, much to the annoyance of her and Tango. Tango stands up and tells the other two to leave, and Lovely takes this time to leave herself. Sniffles is then seen in his house when he hears a knock at his door. He answers the knocking and finds Pride and Lovely on the other side. Sniffles happily invites the two in and they explain to him the problem they both have, that boys won't leave them alone. Sniffles nods at them and gets an idea. He rushes over to a closet and pulls out a devices that resembles a satellite dish with some other stuff on it and also grabs a needle. He takes some blood from Pride and Lovely and then injects into the machine before pressing a button. Waves are sent from the machine and are shown going all over the town, hitting Disco Bear, Buckley, Tango and others, causing hearts to appear in their eyes. Back at his house Sniffles nods in satisfaction and goes to the door to left Pride and Lovely out, but just as he goes to open it, its knocked down. It then shown that a crowd consisting of Disco Bear, Buckley, Double A, Tango, Parri and Blamey. The crowd rushes in and Pride and Lovely freak out. The boys begin trying to grab at the girls and to defend themselves, the girls throw beakers and bottles at them all. This manages to hold them all off for a moment and Lovely and Pride take this chance to slip through a window. Buckley tries to follow them through the window, but he ends up stuck due to his antlers and the other boys push against him. They end up pushing against him so hard his body is pulled from his head, allowing the others to get through the window and chase after the girls. The girls run down the street of the town, and past Lustly, who spots the boys running after Pride and Lovely, and she smiles thinking they want her. However then only end up trampling her. Lovely and Pride end up running into a carnival and then into a mirror maze. The boys all follow right after them, except Parri who stops right at the first mirror, enamored more by his own reflections. Inside the maze, Double A spots Lovely and leaps at her, but it end sup just being her reflection on a mirror and he smashes into it and breaks the mirror. The same thing happens to Disco Bear, but his afro keeps him from breaking the mirror. Lovely and Pride make it out of the mirror maze and somehow end up at a cliff edge. Tango, Disco Bear and Blamy run at them and Pride and Lovely gulp before leaping off the cliff. The boys then follow them. Disco Bear, Blamy and Tango splatter at the bottom of the cliff, and then is shown, Pride and Lovely are alive and holding onto the edge of the cliff. The two climb back up and sigh in relief, but the edge of the cliff suddenly breaks and both falls. The episode then ends with Parri kissing his own reflection. End Tag "It's a Man's World" Fates Injuries # Disco Bear, Buckley and Blamy are hit by beakers. Deaths # Sniffles is crushed by his door. # Buckley's body is pulled from his head. # Lustly is trampled to death. # Double A is cut and stabbed by glass. # Disco Bear, Tango, Blamy, Pride and Lovely all fall and splatter on the ground. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images